Team A
Team A was one of two teams on TDPI Roleplay Season 1 and consisted of Amy, Beardo, Dave, Leonard, Samey, Sky, Sugar, and Max later on, as he switched. Coverage Team A was one of two teams competing in TDPI Roleplay Season 1. They were proven to be the superior team after winning 5 straight times. Hide And Go Stink! The team was formed this episode and consisted of Amy, Beardo, Dave, Leonard, Samey, Sky, and Sugar. They won the first challenge thanks to Sky and didn't have to go to elimination. Bogus Barf Brunch They win again in this episode and receive a new member. Torture and Terror! Super Showdown Happy Fourth of July! Rise of Evil Trivia *They've won 4 episodes in a row. **Despite them being the superior team, they had eliminated more teammates overall than Team B, and majority of the Final 5 was from Team B, with only Beardo and Samey on Team A at that time. *Even though they had more members and won 5 times, they merged with 4 members standing. *Team A's highest and lowest ranking members are females. **Coincidently the members are siblings. Members *Amy- 14/13th *Sugar- 14/13th *Leonard- 11th *Max- 10th/9th *Dave- 7th *Sky- 6th *Beardo- 4th *Samey- 3rd Merged *Dave- Eliminated in Drop Dead Dancing *Sky- Eliminated in Calling All Aliens *Beardo- Eliminated in Pig Brawls and Waterfalls *Samey- Eliminated in Playa Del Losers Eliminations {| style="width:100%; font-size:11px;" |- | bgcolor="yellow" |'Contestant | bgcolor="yellow" |'Gender | bgcolor="yellow" |'Rank | bgcolor="yellow" |'Team Rank | bgcolor="yellow" |'Episode | width="55%" bgcolor="yellow" |'Reason for elimination''' |- | bgcolor="khaki" |Amy | bgcolor="khaki" |Female | bgcolor="khaki" |14/13th | bgcolor="khaki" |8/7th | bgcolor="khaki" |Torture and Terror! | bgcolor="khaki" |She along with Sugar, and Topher were eliminated by Chris when he made a twist and eliminated the remaining 3 left in the challenge. |- | bgcolor="khaki" |Sugar | bgcolor="khaki" |Female | bgcolor="khaki" |14/13th | bgcolor="khaki" |8/7th | bgcolor="khaki" |Torture and Terror! | bgcolor="khaki" |She along with Amy, and Topher were eliminated by Chris when he made a twist and eliminated the remaining 3 left in the challenge. |- | bgcolor="khaki" |Leonard | bgcolor="khaki" |Male | bgcolor="khaki" |11th | bgcolor="khaki" |6th | bgcolor="khaki" |Happy Fourth of July! | bgcolor="khaki" |Scarlett convinced most of Team A to vote him off after she said he was sabotaging the team. |- | bgcolor="khaki" |Max | bgcolor="khaki" |Male | bgcolor="khaki" |10/9th | bgcolor="khaki" |5th | bgcolor="khaki" |Rise of Evil | bgcolor="khaki" |He was disqualified for trying to poison Chris Mclean. |- | bgcolor="khaki" |Dave | bgcolor="khaki" |Male | bgcolor="khaki" |7th | bgcolor="khaki" |4th | bgcolor="khaki" |Drop Dead Dancing | bgcolor="khaki" |He was considered a threat, so everyone voted him off. |- | bgcolor="khaki" |Sky | bgcolor="khaki" |Female | bgcolor="khaki" |6th | bgcolor="khaki" |3rd | bgcolor="khaki" |Calling All Aliens | bgcolor="khaki" |Samey and Shawn had the choice of eliminating someone from the final 6 and they eliminated her. |- | bgcolor="khaki" |Beardo | bgcolor="khaki" |Male | bgcolor="khaki" |4th | bgcolor="khaki" |2nd | bgcolor="khaki" |Pig Brawls and Waterfalls | bgcolor="khaki" |He lost the tiebreaker against Jasmine after receiving 2 votes. |- | bgcolor="khaki" |Samey | bgcolor="khaki" |Female | bgcolor="khaki" |3rd | bgcolor="khaki" |1st | bgcolor="khaki" |Playa Del Losers | bgcolor="khaki" |She received the most votes from the eliminated campers. Category:Teams